


Unprofessional Dick Pic

by AmandaPandapple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, but it turns out great, sterek, stiles fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPandapple/pseuds/AmandaPandapple
Summary: Based off ofthis post.





	

He doesn’t think he’s sweated this much in his life. Maybe once in high school playing lacrosse, but it’s debatable.

How did this happen? How?! How could Stiles mess up this bad?!

Stiles was sitting at his desk, sweating, and probably disassociating at this point. Either that, or just living in a dream world, but he’s pretty sure he’s awake. What kind of dream lasts this long? This is a lot happening in one dream. Is this like Inception? Is that what’s happening?

Stiles is nearly believing this is entirely a dream, and the movie Inception is 100% real, until his cell phone rings. This would be the third time it’s rung in ten minutes. Also, accompanied with all the missed calls and unread messages from last night. He knows who it is. This number is saved in his phone. It says the name very clear. Not only the name, but a title of the person so Stiles knows who is who.

He goes to answer it this time, even though he’s very certain his body is on auto pilot, and these aren’t his actual actions.

“Hello?” His voice sounds so strange to him, even the word ‘hello’ makes no sense.

“Stiles? I’ve tried calling your office phone, but it doesn’t seem to be working.” His boss says into the phone. Stiles looks to where his desk phone should be, but it’s not there because he unplugged it and locked it in his bottom desk drawer. Stiles doesn’t respond. He’s not sure what speech is at this moment.

His boss furthers on, “May I see you in my office please?” Stiles only gives a squeaky ‘ _mmhmm_ ’, and hangs up. He places his phone down on his desk, trying to will his body to not stand. He has to though. His entire being is screaming for him to just hide away and never look back, but his body his moving. He’s not sure what force is moving him, but he’s moving; he’s walking. He’s walking out of his office and down the marathon long hallway of the building. Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever walked this far for anything.

The walk was equally excruciatingly long, and short all at once, because he was suddenly standing right outside his boss’s office. His body was screaming again ‘ _RUN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! RUN THE OTHER WAY!_ ’ But his hand was raised and knocking on the door, before opening it and entering.

“Stiles Stilinski.” His boss greeted him. Derek Hale was a dark haired, green eyed, Greek god looking beauty, and Stiles was going to be fired right here and now. “Have a seat.” The smile on Mr. Hale’s face would normally suggest he was being welcoming, but Stiles knew it was far from welcoming. Mr. Hale was being professional. Probably to be easy on their equal embarrassment.

Mr. Hale turned his back to Stiles to the small table behind his chair, “Stiles,” _Oh, god he’s using my first name. He’s probably more than just fired._ “Know why I called you in here?”

Stiles’s body was buzzing with anxiety and embarrassment. He wouldn’t be surprised if he died of a heart attack right then and there.

Again, Stiles’s voice didn’t sound his own, “Because… I accidentally sent you a- a…. dick pic.” He forced the words out. Mostly the last two words. He couldn’t look at his boss anymore. Stiles heard a clinking of glass, but he didn’t look up.

“Accidentally?” Mr. Hale asked, and he didn’t sound sarcastic, or upset, or even mockingly. He sounded… confused? Why would he be confused? He should be upset. Stiles looks up at his boss. He definitely looked confused, maybe even hurt?

Stiles was getting different signals here, and possibly a very weird boner, “Yes? It was accidental.” His boss turns his back and it seemed to go straight and stiff. “Sir? Are you going to fire me?” Because Stiles was sure that’s what he came in here for. Maybe even to be yelled at.

“Stiles-“ _There goes that first name again, but it’s different somehow._ “I gotta be honest with you,” Mr. Hale turned back to face him, “I thought you sent it on purpose.”

Now Stiles is the confused one, but he’s sure he looks overly confused. He was about to speak, but Mr. Hale stopped him.

“If you wish to forget about it. We can do that, and move-“

Stiles interrupted him. The situation was confusing enough for him to be bold now, “I’m sorry, sir, but why would you think I sent it on purpose? I’m not quitting.” Because really, the only reason to do something that horrible would only be because your boss was an asshole and you were quitting.

“I’ve liked you for some time now, Stiles, and I thought we were having flirty work-place banter these past few weeks. I figured you sent it as an invitation.” Mr. Hale, his boss, said with a shrug, and not really looking at him.

Stiles was, again, completely confused and floored. He had no idea that’s what was happening. Stiles definitely had the hots for him, but this ‘flirty work-place banter’ was just friendly. “You like me?” After his boss nodded, Stiles stood and paced the room.

“I don’t understand. I mean, you’re totally hot and yes, I like you too, but like, ‘flirting’?! I had no idea you were flirting! I just figured you were nice. Like, a really nice boss, because yeah, you’re my boss. Bosses don’t normally date their employees, at least, not in my experience. And you’re so professional! But like, a kind professional.” Stiles was ranting, and pacing, and his arms were flailing with exclamations.

“Oh my god!” He grimaced, “You’ve been flirting with me this whole time, and I’ve been a clueless idiot! I probably said stupid stuff. I don’t even know what I said now. Did I say anything hurtful? Oh my god! I probably did. Oh my god, Mr. Hale, I-“

“Stiles!” Mr. Hale’s face had a soft expression, “Sit down and relax.” Stiles did as told, but not so much the relaxing, “And you can call me Derek.”

Stiles shook his head, “No, I can’t. You’re still my boss. Unless you transfer me to another building, or fire me.”

Mr. Hale’s brow furrowed, “Are you saying you don’t want to date because I’m your boss?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be saying that? I mean, is it legal? Also, I like you, but I don’t necessarily know you very well. How do I know, if we date, you won’t treat me different at work, or maybe even threaten my work? I’m sorry. I don’t want to think that of you, but I’ve only worked here a few months.” Stiles was definitely worried about that, but he knew Derek- Mr. Hale was a good boss. He treated all his employees with the upmost respect, and payed them very well.

“So, you want me to transfer you?” And Stiles could see he was serious.

Stiles sat up at the edge of his seat, “You would transfer me just to go on a date with me?”

Mr. Hale shrugged, and looked to his computer, moving the mouse around, “If that’s what will make this easier and comfortable for you.” Stiles leaned towards his boss’s desk to look at the computer, but the screen had a blackout protection on it, so it could only be seen head on.

“I gotta ask,” He paused, and looked at Stiles, “Who were you going to send that picture to?” Stiles went red at the question.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, “No one. I was drunk. I think I was yelling at my cat about how good you look and how stupid it was how good you look, and I don’t know, the way my cat looked at me made me feel pathetic, and I tried to prove to him that I was good looking, and I think my drunk-self sent you that pic to prove it to you as well.” He chuckled, which made his boss laugh, and Stiles was very glad to have seen that.

So, while Mr. Hale- Derek set him up in a new building, made some calls, and faxed paperwork, Stiles thought of how their first date was going to go, and how he might regret not working in the same building as Derek, because office sex in the middle of the day would be pretty amazing. Pfft, Stiles is definitely going to go out of his way to have office sex with Derek. Good thing the guy’s got a couch.


End file.
